Clannad: Last Requiem
by Sir Nickolas
Summary: A fanfiction "anime sequel" to After Story featuring the original cast and some new characters. A new timeline, a massive New Year reunion and celebration, the mystery of a hidden world, and the vow of a shattered man.  Updated: June 25 - Ep 1 Tweaked


**News: Episode One tweaked, some scenes revised, and condensed the original Author Notes. Otherwise, main storyline is the same. Removed the Intro draft from Extras due to bad quality.**

**News (June 25, 2011): I may work on the project on and off, but I can't promise anything, especially release dates. At least I got a little bit of time now!**

**_Notice:_**_ Upon writing the story, the author tried to keep a timeline of events. When Ushio was 5 (end of the After Story), it is assumed that it has been 7 years from their High School senior year (Original Clannad). If this is not the case, please leave a correction on the review._  
_In addition, there will be segments where the description quality drops drastically. This is due to the author assuming the viewer already knows the location / characters being described, or the area is fairly unimportant._  
_Lastly, the story was meant to be read with Indents in mind, but due to the nature of , the layout gets screwed over in addition to my asterisks being mysteriously omitted. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause._

* * *

Abandoned by all traces of humanity, this city that once shined as a shining testament of man's triumph over nature and earth now lies in complete ruins. The wind swirls and rolls across these empty streets, picking up and dropping off scattered papers, debris, and even a blue umbrella long lost in time. Cars, some parked, others still caught in imagined traffic, had windshields smashed, tires devastated, doors caved-in, and one red van's side-view mirror clung desperately to prevent its fall. A working streetlight at the corner was bent at an awkward angle, resembling the results of strongmen effortlessly manipulating steel poles to their will.  
The sun was blotted out by massive clouds of dirt and other fine particles. Here, it was eternal darkness for the population of zero. No human, animal, pest, or even plant lived in this desolate wasteland. Here, rocks and ruined skyscrapers of old ruled the world, challenged only by the elemental lords who wiped out all previous inhabitants. Senses were not as essential in this universe, the main uses where sight, sound, and touch. The other two were more or less neglected, perhaps in forgotten in this day and age, as there were no lavish feasts or flowers to pause by.  
One redeeming feature of these abyssal lands is the local coffee shop. The windows separating the outside would from the interior were pristine, but the same could not be said of the inside. Tables and chairs were strewn about as if to defend the last refuge of man, and multiple, diverse cracks on the tile floor were easily noticed. In the corner, past the storage room, a puddle of water resides as the liquid drips down from above rhythmically. This sight may remind a few observers of a similar scene that occurred elsewhere, but the exact location of which remains unimportant.  
Alas, following the far wall, one could notice some sort of makeshift lodging as well as a neatly arranged oak table and chair, no doubt in better condition compared to the rest. A tattered photo album lies upon the table, as well as some writings detailing different timelines and dimensions.

The observer **(1)** simply stares through the immaculate glass. Devoid of all life, why was it brought here to observe a dimension that has already ended? In plain sight, there was evidence of a city once inhabited. But, where are all those people now? Why is everything in ruins? Where –  
"You are not from here."  
Preforming an 180 degree turn, he finds himself staring at a now occupied corner oak chair. The wanderer's gaze bore deeply into the observer, but how can this be possible? Observers only observe, they barely have a physical manifestation and no one should be able to –  
"Lad, take a seat. No need for you to be standing in this shattered world, now is there?"  
Reacting without a thought, it sat down at the nearest chair, which was located at the counter. This act brought only a look of disapproval. The observer hesitantly stood back up and tried to walk over to the chair opposite, but ended up running and launching himself into the seat. The man seemed somewhat amused.  
At this distance, the observer could finally recognize the wanderer's features. He wore a black duster coat and a fedora hat which color matched aforementioned coat. He had a white collar shirt as well. The rest was covered by the table, and the observer had no intent of giving a full report.  
The eyes of the man seemed hollow and empty, yet at the same time burning with righteous fire. The brows were heavy and thick, perhaps hinting at an aggressive attitude already introduced. His hair was mostly concealed by his hat; the color indiscernible with this lighting. The composure seemed stiff, as if he was a shell of a man. The observer started to ponder if he had a soul…  
"What brings you here boy? Why observe in this dimension that is about to end?"  
The observer cannot reply. He can merely observe, nothing more. However, at this distance, the photo album caught the observer's attention. The album's cover reminded the observer of an anime it watched once before, the Clannad anime series.  
Without a rhyme, reason, or even a word, the wanderer opens the album and slides it over to the observer. Inside were memories, memories of a world somewhere far, far away…  
One photo detailed Tomoya, Nagisa, and Ushio Okazaki posing together on the golden fields where, once upon a timeline, Ushio lost her toy. Another picture featured Kyou Sunohara, formally Fujibayaski, with Youhei and their twin children Chiyo and Isamu, just being brought into the world. There was even a memory of the entire group during one of their reunions. The album was filled with joyful memories, however, there was something off…  
Upon having the wanderer turn the page, one particular photo caught its eye. Being knowledgeable of the anime versions of Clannad, this one man was out of place.  
This particular photo was yet another group featuring Nagisa, Kyou, Fuko, Kotomi, and Tomoyo wearing casual clothing and arranged in a semi-circle, smiling at the camera. Yet, in the distance, under a shadow of a tree stood a man looking out over the city, as if searching for something long lost. The observer looked up in confusion.  
"…Do you truly wish to know?"  
The observer nodded.  
"Very well."  
The wanderer looked outside for but a moment before glancing at his watch. He resumed," There was a discrepancy in the timeline. The dimension known as Clannad split into many different universes; some intermingling with others. Due to this event, there exist different timelines featuring other characters as the protagonist instead of Tomoya, different pairings, and other such variables switched and tampered with. Many of these still exist within the void, provided you are willing to look for them.  
"One in particular caught my eye. As the true timeline of After Story closed, another opened sometime afterwards. While the events themselves may never be known to you observers, the people involved retain full knowledge of what has transpired."  
The observer mulled over this for a moment. It has witnessed a few of these other timelines, most of them in written form. A few of these alternative accounts were quite entertaining too, but alas, the observer strays from the topic at hand.  
"As you may well know, the true timeline has already been recorded in various formats. As long as a copy of it exists, their stories and legacies will never be lost as the eternities pass.  
"I would advise you to depart. It would not be wise for you to linger, for this dimension will become a battlefield once more within the void."  
The observer stands up and starts to depart, but soon turns back on those orders. Why leave when he has only just arrived? There had to be a reason for this vision.  
At that moment, everything was thrown into chaos. The breeze that once blew small bits of debris soon built itself up to a whirlwind. Thunder and lightning, seemingly out of nowhere strike at random, one strike obliterating the streetlight nearby. The ground shakes, and fissures that lead to the center of the earth begin to appear. The sounds of destructive nature increase immensely, soon becoming deafening. One rock comes crashing through the window, landing perfectly in a trashcan.  
Tears in the fabric of reality itself begin to form as the world falls apart. The wanderer still sits in the corner, seemingly unaffected by the devastation that is merely only beginning. The photo album is sucked out of the room via that broken window into the abyss of destruction.  
A rift opens up in the coffee shop, soon engulfing all the scattered tables and chairs save for the wanderer and the observer. The man, now standing, takes notice of the observer and turns to him. He speaks, and despite the deafening sounds, it comes out crystal clear.  
"Stubborn to find your purpose it seems. If you trust me, you will learn about this lost dimension. What say you?"  
And with that, the man stepped through the thundering rift to the other side. Setting aside fears and with one last look at the world in its death throes, the observer follows suit…

* * *

**_(Insert Intro Here)_**

**Author's Note:** _The intro created for this fanfiction can be found here when it is finalized._

* * *

* * *  
"Tomoya-kun. Tomoya-kun!"  
Tomoya's vision slowly regains its focus. Sitting beside him was Nagisa Okazaki, his beloved wife. The Okazaki family still lived in the same place as before.  
"Tomoya-kun, it may be your day off, but aren't you forgetting something?"  
Sitting up, Tomoya scratched his head and pondered what he was missing.  
"Um… I forgot."  
Nagisa uttered a word of disbelief, "Tomoya!"  
"Sorry!"  
Nagisa got up and proceeded to continue with some sort of preparation in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Tomoya got up and stretched a bit, searching for Ushio.  
"Nagisa, where is Ushio?"  
"She's with Fuko again today."  
"Oh… What am I forgetting then?"  
"Kalal-san is coming for New Year. Remember?"  
Tomoya put his palm to his forehead with a look of revelation on his face, "Of course!" Then there was a pause and a look of confusion that replaced it.  
"…Who was Kalal-san again?"  
"Tomoya! Stop being mean."  
Mr. Okazaki laughs it off, "Sorry Nagisa, I just couldn't resist." He then moves to a different topic, "Where will the New Year celebration be at this year?"  
"Kotomi's house. I think Kyou and Ryou are already there making preparations as well."  
"This early? There's still three days left before –"  
"Kalal-san is staying longer than just New Year. I think he's having an extended vacation here in Japan."  
"An extended vacation… It must be hard working as a CEO for an international company."  
"Yes… It must be –"  
At that point in time, the phone begins to ring. Tomoya immediately gets the phone and answers.

"Hello, is this the Okazaki household?"  
"Kalal-san, is that you?"  
"Aye. (Yes.)" Then a pause, "My flight's screwed up, it seems I'm going to be late."  
"What? How?"  
"There's talk of malfunctions or a failure safety check, but no confirmed reason. Needless to say, I won't require transport, but I'll make it before the reunion."  
"If you say so. It'll be at Kotomi's house. Do you need directions?"  
"I got a mobile GPS for a reason. Unless it starts going haywire within the city, I'll be fine. Anyway, just called to let you guys know. See you there."  
"You too Kalal-san."

The line shuts on the other end. Tomoya sets the phone down to its proper place before noticing a number of "stuffs" arrayed against the wall. He switches his gaze to Nagisa, who is now dressed to head out in the winter weather.

"Tomoya, can you head over to Kotomi-chan's house and help them with preparations? I have to go out and get something for the reunion."  
"Let me get it, it'll –"  
"No," Nagisa says somewhat playfully.  
"Why?" Tomoya looks at his wife, confused once more.  
"It's a secret. So please, help with the preparations over at Kotomi's."  
Tomoya tried in vain to be protective, "But the weather Nagisa –"  
"Don't worry Tomoya-kun. I'll be fine. So, please?"

With that look on Nagisa's face, who could say no? The couple exchanged meaningful smiles before carrying on with their assigned tasks…

* * *

_This "episode name scene" remains mostly the same as before (Under the Green Tree), but now has one extra. The very same photo album from the very start now lies against that same tree. Otherwise, it is exactly the same._

**Episode 1: Pursuit of Memories**

* * *

"With that out of the way, what shall a man contribute to this reunion?"

There sat an American man, seemingly in this 30's and alone, at an isolated table. Once, in many years now past, he has been at this nostalgic restaurant. Nagisa Okazaki worked here as a part time job when she and Tomoya were married, but she has now moved to a more professional role in that of acting. It has remained relatively unchanged since then, save for a few new improvements behind the scenes. Little did the man know that today the place would be packed.  
His attire was relatively simple. Black fleece jacket, white collar shirt, blue jeans and black / grey Skechers shoes. He was Caucasian; black hair combed to the right, and appeared to be quite charismatic. The man was rather relaxed here, but upon closer inspection he was ready for the slightest thing to go wrong.  
One of the young and beautiful waitresses hands the man a menu. He thanks her, and goes on to order a simple beverage when he notices the girl's stare. At first ignoring it, he inquired her, but not bothering to fully look in her direction.

"I've heard from places that staring is generally considered rude…"

The waitress, startled, said an apology and ran off to fulfill his order. A few moments later, several of the members on staff would take a glance in the man's direction, and then would mutter amongst themselves. Eventually the girl finally came back with his drink.

"Thank you. Now tell me, why does it seem I'm the latest attraction? Rigged the drink, perhaps?"  
"N-no! Nothing like that at all! It's just…"

The American sighs, takes a sip from his drink, and continues the conversation.

"It's just… is where you left off…"  
"I…"

He now turns and looks upon the girl fully. He stares directly at her innocent eyes, seeking an answer.  
Apparently it was too much for the young girl. The man sighed once more, drank a bit of his beverage, and, pulling out his wallet from the right jean pocket, gave the waitress a large tip.

"Relax a bit. Any intimidation is sorely on my part. Go now, other customers are waiting and the manager must surely have his eyes on you."  
"Y-Yes!" With that, she rushes off to continue normal operations.

"_Social skills with strangers outside of presentations still need to be refined…"_

Another waitress comes up to him. However, unlike the last, this one was much more mature.

"Sorry about that. She is relatively new and tends to be a bit shy."  
"No, it was an issue on my part. I tend not to be approachable or sociable. It's something from my younger days."  
"I know. Seems you haven't changed much, Kalal-san."

With that comment, Mark Kalal turned to see the face of she who has called him by name. It was none other than Rie Nishina, one of his acquaintances back during his transfer here as a high school senior. However, that called into question why she was working at the present day and time. She simply smiled, and as if reading his mind, provided an answer.

"After some time, we decided to have a day dedicated to having past employees that worked here a reunion every year sometime before New Year's. That is why I am here."  
"I see."

However, Mark comes to the immediate realization that, if this was a reunion, then Nagisa Okazaki would show up as well. This would throw all plans in disarray for a "surprise" appearance.  
As Mark thought of a plan to escape without being seen, Rie threw his thought process off track.

"Since today is more of a celebration than actual business, I can spend more time speaking with each customer."  
"Intriguing. I assume this allows one to bring back those old memories."

Rie seems to head off into a trance, remembering said memories. However, Mark, overhearing another conversation by the waitresses, it is said that Nagisa will be here shortly. The plan would have to be executed as soon as possible; otherwise all would go to waste.  
Mr. Kalal quickly downs his drink, and glancing at the still entranced Rie, lives a tip on the table as well as a small note explaining his departure, and tried to make a break for it.  
It proved to be the worst time to do so. Turning the corner, there was seemingly infinite numbers of people in the restaurant. All routes are blocked one way or another.

_"Beep…" (AN: Yes, he actually thinks "Beep")_

**(*Flash back to the table and Mark staring at his empty drink, with Rei still traveling memory lane.)**

_"Won't possibly work in these conditions…"_

"Hey, Rei, does this place provide free refills? And is there any non-crowded exits I can take? I have to head somewhere really soon."

Nishina snaps out of her little world and goes to fulfill the order. She comes back merely seconds later with a full glass of the same beverage, bypassing a stranger wearing a black overcoat. Mark thanks her and takes his time with this one, hoping that the traffic would die down a bit. During this time, Rei and Mark talked about various things when Mark noticed that Nagisa has already arrived and is serving people. He glances at his watch to solidify his excuse.

"Ah, time seems to fly when one is here. I wish I could stay longer, but I must depart. Sorry for the inconvenience."  
"There's nothing." Rei rises and pulls out a small piece of paper. "Here, take this. It's an invitation to a charity concert."  
Mark takes the offer, "Thanks, but why have invitations to a charity concert? Is it private?"  
Rei laughs a little, "Of course not. I hope you'll attend."

And with that, she was off. Regrettably, she did not mention any exits he could take. Mark looks once again at the invitation, and the main singer was none other than Rei Nishina herself.  
Pocketing the invitation in his jacket, Mark exited staring at the ground so no one would see him. Instead of rushing, he simply passed when there was an opening. It proved to be an efficient method, and Mark has paid all charges and left without being noticed.

It was only then he realized his miscalculation… Nagisa and Rei are bound to speak to each other over the course of the day, and the probability of mentioning that he was around is high.  
What was once a simple walk away from the restaurant turned into a marathon running against his opponent, neck and neck to the finish line. Mark kept on running. He never stopped. Where there a crowd of people in his way, he would weave through without touching anyone. Even if there was a man in the sky working on electric wiring, he kept on running.

After an unknown amount of time, Mark finally decided to find some cover instead of running like a madman. Locating a nearby high barrier, he ran up some random "stuffs" and vaulted over the fence.  
What seemed to be a safe haven was yet another miscalculation. He landed between the startled twins, and would have received a quick retaliation if he had not performed an evasive roll on the way in.  
Standing back on his feet, he dusted himself off and introduced himself to the startled twins.

"I was on call. Need assistance setting up your reunion?"  
The longer haired one stormed up to him in anger, "And what do you think you are doing! You…"  
"Just dropping in and hanging around –"  
Before he could finish, he was launched from his position and into a nearby tree.  
Kyou stood there with a sense of satisfaction. "I win."  
"Pain… Pain…"

* * *

"Now, how is that fair launching a man that is exhausted and clueless!"  
"You said you were prepared at all times."

Everyone who was once busy with preparations and re-introductions are now resting in Kotomi's garden and enjoying the comforts of her hospitality before continuing with their work. Mark, seemingly unscathed despite complaining about his injuries from earlier, leaned against that very same tree, partly concealed by the shadows. Tomoya sat against the wall of Kotomi's house, clearly exhausted. The twins and Kotomi sat at the garden table, idly chatting.  
Tomoya broke the mostly idle conversation with a question about the entire reunion.

"So, Kotomi, how many are coming?" asked Tomoya  
Ryou answered in her stead, "Basically everyone."  
Mark chipped in, "Define everyone."  
Kotomi instinctively answered that question, "Everyone, it means every person or everybody. First known use is around the 13th century."  
"I don't think that is what Kalal-san asked…" said Kyou.  
"Oh… sorry. Tomoyo said she would come. Fuko, her older sister, and Yoshino are coming too. Misae didn't have any plans on that day, so she will also be there, and –"  
"Hold up a second. Basically almost everyone Tomoya once met or knew is invited?" said Mark  
"Pretty much." replied Kyou.  
"Question One, how will they all fit here?"  
"We are not having it here Kalal-san. All preparations are being stored here, we are actually having it at a convention center," answered Ryou.  
"Really? I thought everyone would be busy with their own families and groups," says Tomoya.  
"Normally, they would. However, everyone decided to get together this year because Mark was coming to visit," Kotomi said to Tomoya.  
"Great, I'm special. Where's me isolated table?" asked Mark.  
"No isolation for you! Everyone's expecting the 'guest of honor' to be amongst the crowd, making the guests happy," says Kyou with a grim smile on her face.  
"I'm here for a vacation! Alrighty, how about we have a Fighting Tournament at the celebration, last person standing wins. I'll offer a prize, but if I win…"  
"You won't win," says Tomoya absent mindedly.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Tomoya."  
"Mark, you stand no match. It'll be me and Tomoyo to be last. Ryou can handle any injuries, right?" Kyou stares down any who disagrees.  
Ryou is startled by the statement, "Kyou! I'm just a nurse at the hospital, I can't possibly…"

"No need to fear, I, Youhei Sunohara, is here! And a tol –"  
"At this rate, you'll become one," says the cloaked figure.

Youhei suddenly jumps back, pointing at the man under the tree. He makes no attempt to stop his shaking.

"W-Who is that!"

Everyone bursts out laughing and Mark goes out of cover to shake Youhei's hand. His normal voice suddenly changes to something more foreign.

"Greetings earthling. I have been studying your kind for several years, and your obsession over toilet seat covers is fascinating…"  
"What! Kalal-san is an alien!"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"N-not at all!"

Mark sighs and hits the back of Youhei's head with his hand. His voice returns to his normal self.

"Get a hold of yourself lad. Did you just watch some sci-fi movie or something?"  
Another, young and feminine, voice is heard, "Yes! It was sooo cool!"

"Mei! It's good to see you again. You changed a bit since I last saw you."

While Mark, Youhei, and a more matured Mei continued catching up on old times, Tomoya gets up and walks over to the table, overhearing the three women talk about Mr. Kalal.

"He's changed, hasn't he? Before he would always stay in the shadows, barely uttering a word," says Kyou.  
"Kalal-san is a good guy. It's good to see him happy," Kotomi commented.  
"Yes. But I still wonder… Sometimes patients would hide their problems so others won't have to worry. Kalal-san could be doing the same," added Ryou.  
"Well, what about you Tomoya? Your thoughts?" asked Kyou.  
Tomoya notices the question directed at him and tries to come up with a reply, "Yeah, he changed. I remember when I first heard of him…"

**_(*Flashback to Senior High School Year*)_**

Tomoya Okazaki was simply on his way to a different class when he overheard rumors about an American transfer student. It was a group of three guys passing on gossip.

"Yeah, you heard about him right? He seems to go lightning speed wherever he goes, yet never touching anyone he passes."  
"I know. I think he passed me once, it was only a blur before he disappeared out of sight."  
"And then there is talk about the young freshman girl who lends out cursed items. Should you receive one, you will forget everything!"

Tomoya passes them by, but the thought was still in his mind. He heard rumors of the girl before, but an American transfer student? Since when did they accept transfers?

* * *

A few days later, Okazaki was once again following the daily routine, when more talk about this mysterious transfer student arises again. This time, it was by a group of girls.

"Really? He saved you?"  
"Yes! I was merely going up the stairs when I slipped and almost fell. He caught my hand and put me back on balance and helped me gather my stuff back together. Before I could thank him, he was gone."  
"Wow…"  
"And no one seems to be able to find him when he's out of class. Between classes and lunch, his location is unknown…"

Tomoya kept this information in mind. While he was helping Nagisa with reforming the Theater Club, he'll investigate the transfer student. Besides, it would give him something to do.

* * *

Before he knew it, Tomoya was running. Apparently there was something going on at the front gates of the school. Exactly what, he did not know, but he intended to find out.  
A mass of onlookers blocked initial sight, but signs of fear and concern were clearly in the air. Bypassing them, Tomoya finally had plain sight of the transfer student. Gang members surrounded him, armed with some sort of melee weapon. One had a knife, another a broken beer bottle. And he was alone against these odds. It was suicide.

"Gentlemen, I would advise you to reconsider. Can't a man have some peace around here?"  
"No! Someone here took out two of our boys, and someone will pay!"  
"I assure you, it was not me. I have more important matters to attend to."  
"I don't care! Get him!"

Like a pack of wolves charging in on all sides, the prey seemed surely doomed. However, there was a hint of a smile on the victim's face, and suddenly he was not there.

"Where'd he go?"  
"There! There!"

The student made no attempt on retaliation, but rather played defensive and disarmed each person that came at him. He made it look rather easy. However, all that changed when the leader pulled out a gun. All the onlookers started to run away in panic, but Tomoya remained. He wanted to do something, but what?

"Meet your end!"  
"Of course."

The American had to be a madman. He started to walk toward the man with the gun, not even hesitating or stopping when given warnings. The leader fired several times, but nervousness got ahold of him and missed completely. He was drenched in sweat before the student got to him.  
Before anyone knew it, the American disarmed the gunman and unloaded the pistol, throwing both pieces opposite directions. Then, grasping the gunman, the student pulled him in and said a few words.

"You could've killed me, but you did not. Lad, you have a lot to learn in life. Gather your men and get out of here. There better not be a next time, understood?"  
The leader had a complete look of terror on his face. "Boys! Do as he says! Everyone, withdraw!"  
"Perhaps I may have taught you the concept of mercy on this day. Go in peace, and do not return."

He released the leader and turned to inspect the damage the bullets made. People on both sides withdrew out of fear. Tomoya remained and walked up to the student who was just finishing his inspections.

"Who exactly are you?"  
Without even turning to acknowledge Tomoya, the student simply replied, "Mark Kalal of Tennessee. Transfer student from the USA."  
Mark simple got up and walked off as if nothing happened. However, there was a trace of bloodied dirt where he was doing his inspections. He was actually hit by one of the bullets…

"He's bleeding! Someone get a nurse!"  
"It's just a flesh wound. Classes are a bit more important. As long as it doesn't make a mess, it'll be fine."

Back in the classroom, Tomoya noticed he actually had class with him, a fact unbeknownst to him until now. He was always silent and, perhaps even invisible. The teacher intervened and told him that an ambulance is coming to send him to the hospital. Mark reluctantly agreed.

Before Tomoya left school that day, he found himself in possession of a note. Reading it, it was actually from Mark Kalal, the transfer student.

_Hi. As you may already know, I'm located at this hospital somewhere and will probably be out of commission for a prolonged period. However, I've been observing you for some time, Tomoya Okazaki. If you ever require assistance, simply leave a note at my desk with a location. I'll be there._

_ Best of luck with your noble reforming affair,_  
_ -Mark Kalal_

_ P.S. I would advise you to stop skipping school and classes as well. School may not be the best of places, but sometimes the education and experiences are worth it…_

* * *

**_(*Flash back to the present, at the New Year preparations at Kotomi's house*)_**

"From that note, he basically became a part of our group. Obviously, he was rather intimidating at first, but he started to relax quite a bit. He helped a lot despite his silent nature. Looking at him now, he's almost completely different than before."  
"So he was the star at the gates on that day. I heard about it, but never saw it," said Kyou.  
"I think we should finish preparations. We've been idle too long," contributed her twin sister.  
"There's still time. We have three days to set everything up," says Kotomi.

"Idle, you say? I wonder's who's really idle!" says Mark.  
"What?" Kyou turns around and finds that Mark, Youhei, and Mei finished up the preparations on their own. It seems they stopped talking about old times and started to work again.

"You didn't have to do all that," said Kotomi.  
"What! My contribution was a waste?" Youhei looked back and forth at the idle group and the finished preparations.

Mark sighs. He looks at the setting sun, and then back to the group. Everyone was happily conversing about one thing or another yet again. He looks around idly and finds Fuko, Nagisa, and Ushio bringing some food.

"Fuko brought food!"  
"I knew you would be here, Kalal-san."  
"Hi Kalal-san!"

Moments later, everyone was inside enjoying the food the three have brought. More reminiscing about old times occurred, and Mark sat there simply observing everyone there. Fuko notices his observation and smiles at him, and he returns it back.  
The conversation turned into one of questions and answers as Mark was somewhat put into the spotlight.  
"Kalal-san, what is America like?" asked Ushio.  
"America…" Mark stated as he gathered his thoughts. "I can't speak for the entire country, but I can recount from my own experiences. Will that be enough?"  
"Yes," replied Usiho.  
"I don't know enough about Japan's culture to draw comparisons, so what I say may also apply here. Where I'm from, we tend to use cars or other transport instead of walking. Of course, I'm not from a city and everything is more spread out, so this is the preferred method. Every now and then though, you'll see people walking around town or to other places.  
"In major cities it's probably the same as here. Public transport and walking from are probably the most convenient method of doing things.  
"As for local school, there are massive lines of cars and traffic is almost unbearable. In addition, there's also a mass of young drives also driving home as well. Don't ask about the high school's extreme exodus in the parking lot…"  
"Wow…" said Ushio with amazement.  
"Can they drive? With that many young teenagers driving, I'm worried about the health and safety of the drivers…" said Ryou.  
"That's subject to opinion. I said this back then, and still say it now. They can't drive," stated Mark plainly.  
"Well then, what are the High Schools like? I heard they use a different system than ours here in Japan," says Kyou.  
"I guess they are quite similar in ways, or at least my school system was. Generally, High School has four grades, Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior. Freshmen may have Freshman Academy where they are mostly isolated from the rest of the system so they can adapt into the High School environment, for my case, it was the majority of the third floor. Lunch lasted for an hour and you could eat almost anyway, even in teacher's classrooms if you have permission. Clubs are present, as well as a student council of sorts. However, I never paid much attention to such school activities. I had my own objectives."  
"You can eat in teacher's classrooms?" asked Tomoya.  
"Yes. After several spots throughout the high school, I discovered our main lunch area by accident when I got to my class early before lunch was over. There was a group in there playing the Nintendo Wii and Super Smash Brothers Brawl on the projector. Needless to say, they were the favored group, but as time went on we got "VIP status" and in essence had the room to ourselves. We mainly played cards, chat about things, or messed around with my laptop.  
During the transfer, they still sat there. Problem is, there was another issue that beset our group again. I forgot what exactly happened, but my friends and I still get together on occasion, just like we do here."  
"Kalal-san, I went to America too. I liked it there, but what are your thoughts?" asked Kotomi.  
"My thoughts?... Personally, I see a good amount of flaws but no nation is perfect. I rather live in America than elsewhere, but the corruption I've seen is pretty bad, although there are bad guys no matter where you are. At least it got a lot better in recent years.  
I guess I would consider myself lucky that I have a strong core group of friends I can rely on. I would also say that the fans of Sire's Workshop also give me hope for a better future. They managed fan events on a massive scale, and their support for the company is unprecedented. I'm glad that some of the values we put into our games are being accepted into the mainstream.  
Ah, guess I said a little too much. Sorry about that, killed off the mood, didn't it?"

Everyone at the table just started at Mark in awe. They never seen him in person speak so much or openly before. Mark just sat there silently, stared at his empty plate and glass, and broke the silence by raising his cup.

"Can I has refill?"

The casual, childish comment revitalized the picture and everyone was idly chatting once more, and Nagisa went to refill Mark's glass. Mark was relieved that he somewhat managed to save the day, and stayed relatively silent for the rest of the meal.

Some time later, soothing sounds of the violin and grand piano can be heard under the moonlit starry sky. Nagisa and Tomoya danced together in the garden, and were soon joined by Kyou and Youhei. Ushio and Ryou watched from the sidelines, observing the scene.  
The violinist was none other than Kotomi, whose skills are now on par to the professionals. The shrouded pianist was Mark Kalal, who played with grace rarely seen from his normally intimidating figure. Fuko say next to Mark, observing how he went key to key, following a tune only of his own imagining yet also keeping in line with Kotomi's violin.  
These couples and silhouettes danced and created music in the moonlight. The entire ordeal would continue for quite some time…

* * *

**_(Insert Outro Here)_**

**Author's Note:** _The outro created for this fanfiction can be found here when it is finalized._

* * *

**Preview: New Year's Chronicles**

(Mark is sitting at a table, enjoying his drink. Fuko comes up to him all dressed up for the reunion. Mark is dressed normally. Various characters from the Clannad series are seen in the background)

"Fuko wants to dance."

Mark just sits there gives a half sigh / smile.

* * *

(Akio Furukawa, all dressed up to be an announcer, has a mic in his hand. There is a large, makeshift ring filled with contestants for the Last Person Standing tournament. A few obvious characters compete, as well as some minor ones.)

"I, Akio Furukawa, shall be known an Announcer Man! It is great pleasure to bring you this Last Man Sitting, I mean Standing, tournament! Good luck, you'll need it!

The Battle For Survival Begins In…  
Five…  
Four…  
Three…  
Two…  
One…  
ENGAGE!"

* * *

…Mark still stood outside, and soon, it started to rain. Why did it rain during this wonderful celebration, no one knew. Yet it did, and what was once damp became soaking wet from the falling tears of the sky.

Fuko opened the side door and motioned Mark inside. The others were still caught up in the spectacular celebration and reunion. The man still just stood there, motionless. Fuko rushed outside and dragged him in, and the next thing Mark knew was that he was soaking wet and was sitting on a towel-covered couch in the lounge area. Fuko sat next to him, taking care of him.

"Fuko wonders if you are okay."  
"I'm fine Fuko, thanks for asking." Mark stared at the floor.  
"Why were you outside? It is so much more fun participating in the festivities."  
"…I was remembering a few things of my own and needed to be alone for a while."  
"Oh," Fuko said, finally understanding, "but why be alone when you have friends?"

* * *

**_Extras:_**

**Author's Note:** _The Extra's section haves bonus material related to the fanfiction, such as character information, cut scenes, bloopers, and so forth. In addition, Extras also function as a dictionary of terms that are used throughout the "anime"._

**(1): Observer**

Observer is used in two contexts.

1: A viewer from an "all-powerful" world, but can merely see what they are meant to see. Typically, this means the reader, viewer, or audience itself.  
2: An actual character that is an observer. In Last Requiem, the observer shown with the Shattered Wanderer is an example of this. He is male and the name is of no storyline importance. For the most part, he is the only one throughout the entire anime who fits into this definition.

**Outro Rough Draft**

_I once had an Intro draft also here, but I removed it since it was a rip-off and terrible as well. The Outro is present as it is somewhat original, any suggestions for both the Intro and Outro are greatly appreciated. (Remember it had to be sung in Japanese and fits the Clannad: Last Requiem theme.)_

**Outro**  
_"Standing all alone,_  
_at the end of the world_  
_Always waiting for you,_  
_The eternal protector._  
_The fields surround me burn,_  
_I am all alone_  
_Darkness engulfs me,_  
_I have no where to run_  
_Slowly, I sleep,_  
_I am abandoned here_  
_I see a flash of light,_  
_I see a figure before me_  
_He holds me tight,_  
_I feel the warmth_  
_Yet, I am now gone,_  
_I fade away_  
_Please do not cry,_  
_I am always here_  
_Forever and ever, I shall hold you dear…"_

**Mark Kalal (Original Character)**  
**Age: ~33**  
**Nationality: American**  
**Occupation: CEO + Founder of Sire's Workshop**

_From the Observation Log, page 64._

Lone wolf and sleeping giant, these two combined form the man known as Mark Kalal. He has a tendency to stay in the shadows, remain silent, and avoid people. In addition, he is not easily provoked or offended at simple insults or jeering, yet should one manage to do so, one will find that his wrath knows no bounds. Not much is known about him from a stranger's perspective, save that he may sometimes assist them with one task and be gone before anyone knows what has happened.  
And yet, when confronted by friends, he almost completely changes. He is much more outgoing than originally, and defends and assists those in need. He seems to be somewhat close to Fuko Ibuki as well, as of why I do not know. Mark is also good at inspiring others with presentations and speeches, and it is common for him to throw in simple jokes in normal conversation.  
Alas, one part of him still puzzles me. When he is truly alone, he seems to go into some type of trance that he must shake himself out of. This does happen on rare occasions in public, but many do not notice. This may be his "condition" he speaks of, but the exact source and explanation remains unknown…

**Cut Scenes: The Restaurant Escape Scene**

_This is what happens when an author is listening to music late at night and comes up with crazy things. After Rei falls into a trance, Mark tries to desperately escape, but the restaurant is overcrowded and he must use abilities learned back in High School to make his way through. In addition, he would pass by several Clannad characters to add some humor to the already outrageous (and perhaps stupid) scene. It was cut for obvious reasons. A restaurant escape scene? Really? And this guy is supposed to be a CEO? Madness!_  
_It can be considered an extension of the single paragraph._

**_(*Cue Escape Restaurant Scene*)_**  
**_ [Author was listening to SSB Metal Mario SSBB Arr-KM. It can be found at one of the Video Game Midi sites. Timer included for "fun".]_**

(0:00) Looking left and right, there were people everywhere. There is no escape here, looks like one would have to use "skills" to pass them all.  
(0:18) Using "skills" acquired back when he was in High School back in America, he weaves through the crowd at a fast pace, yet touching no one in the process.  
(0:25) He passes Fuko Ibuki and Ushio in the crowd, but both factions are oblivious to each other.  
(0:35) _*Scenes of weaving through crowds in various ways.* _  
(0:55) What to do, the way is blocked. He runs there, He runs there  
(1:07) Run, Run for your life. Keeping runnin, just do it! Run, run for your life. Keep runnin, just run man!  
(1:23) There… **[Rest of scene is unfinished.]**

**Cut Scenes: Original Episode One Information**

_Originally, this was the actual Episode One of Last Requiem. However, it no longer fits the new storyline path chosen, and also was way too far from the original Clannad series as it focuses too much on an unknown character. This bonus feature will feature some of the better parts of the original episode. Enjoy!_  
**_Note:_**_ Reading these may result in some spoilers in later parts of the new storyline. You have been warned._

**Original Introduction Scene**

A man hidden in the shadows of Sire's Workshop is seen sitting in his office. Out the window the lights illuminate the snow falling softly by, before disappearing into the darkness below. It is late November in the southern United States in the state of Tennessee. Even here, the cold of the north can be felt, and it has the possibility of snow every year. An important day has been passed only last week, one that affects Mark's own soul.  
On his desk lies what appears to be a photo album. It contains pictures of his senior transfer trip to Japan as well as his second trip there where he saw Tomoya's happy family. The happy memories they all shared, as well as the hardships everyone endured. Here was a photo of Ushio on the day she was born, such a cute baby she was. Another photo showed the entire group when Nagisa graduated high school at her own private ceremony. And here was a photo of Youhei Sunohara being knocked out by Tomoyo once again at another gathering. A picture of Kyou and Botan also existed within the album alongside countless other pictures of old memories and friends  
Alas, this did not hide the fact of the hidden memory, one that everyone who has it wishes to forget. The memory of a world where Nagisa Okazaki died giving birth to Ushio, and Ushio dieing at the age of five, still haunted Mark. The only thing preventing such a horrible world from existing is the fact that he found himself in possession of a legendary light orb. Using the only orb he had, Mark wished that Nagisa did not die while giving birth to her child, and that the Okazaki family would live a wonderful, joyful life. Transporting back in time, Mark got his wish and Tomoya lived this life much happier than before, but he too retained memory of the other world. However, Mark believes Tomoya Okazaki lacks the knowledge of the sacrifice made to save him, for Mark could have used the orb to save him from what he must endure. Alas, the many are always more important than the few…

It's been a few years since those times. Mark returned to America and founded Sire's Workshop, and almost instantly became successful not only in the states, but worldwide. It all started with their first release of Mini-Battles, and then it followed suit with Elemental Warfare: Hordes of Darkness.  
All there ever was success for Sire's Workshop, nothing less. Each new game became an instant hit among the public, and the fans also praised Sire's Workshop, as the company was much more friendly and outgoing than others. It almost seemed they were just like your next door neighbor; every member on staff was approachable and will happily engage in conversation.

A knock on the office door, and a voice, "Hey, you haven't gone home yet? It's nearing midnight you know."  
Mark closes the album and opens a drawer, placing it within and taking one last long look at the cover. He then closes it and tells the man outside to come in. He opens the door, a glimpse of short blonde hair, and sits down at one of the chairs opposite the figure.  
"Mark, you should go home. Even if there is another person waiting there, you always got that hotel of yours on reserve, right?"  
"Yes, yes... I thought that the visits would go away in time, but they still keep coming…"  
"But overall, it has decreased, right?"  
"Tis true, but there's the few die-hards that will do anything for it, Justin."  
"How do they keep getting in? You got full security and everything at your place."  
"I wondered that too in all these years. Luckily, nothing ever has been stolen either."  
"They are wise."  
"Aye."  
The guest stands and heads for the door. Before departing, he says final words to the figure, "Mark, you need another vacation. We can handle things here while you are gone, you are here every single day. Go ahead and take a few months off-"  
"But-"  
"No excuses. Even as president of Sire's Workshop, we are all concerned for you. Sire's Workshop will become non-existent without its famous leader." He steps outside the door, "Good luck, Mark."

The figure makes a motion to stop, but ceases the motion. It was pointless, Justin will say what is required and then walk off, especially at this hour.  
The figure arises from his seat and heads to the door. Operating the handle, he looks back to the desk, more specially, at the drawer where he placed his album. Without further hesitation, he steps outside and closes the door…

**Hotel Scene**

"…There was another one there?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Your reserved hotel room is ready as always, Mark."  
"Thanks. It amazes me that you moved to America and right where I happened to live too. I remember you giving me housing back in Japan as well."  
"Well, it's been my dream to move to America with my family. Thanks to your funding, they are all here now, but I like to remember my roots."  
"Of course. Thanks again, Tadashi."  
"No problem my American friend."

Mark walks over to the elevator and pushes the button, awaiting the elevator to come down and open the doors. The doors open after some time, but someone was already there, waiting. It was a female with brunette hair, and she wore a rather revealing outfit.

"Hi Mark. Thought you could run away from me, didn't you?"

_Daughter of a… I swore I left her at the house so I can rest in peace here._

Tadashi tries to ward off the opposition, "Hey! Don't mess with my customer like that! He wants a peaceful sleep after a long day of work!"  
The girl becomes suggestive, and says, "Oh, don't worry. He'll get free service just for staying with me."  
Mark talks directly to the girl, "What do you not understand about me being under committed status! I'm tired of you showing up my house randomly just for this reason for the past few years!"  
"Come on, no one will know," the girl gives that certain smile, "Besides, I-"  
"I don't give a damn! Leave before I force my hand. You have been warned."  
The girl stays silent for a moment, but then admits defeat.  
"Fine… I guess I lost this one too. Don't worry, I'll be back! And you will be waiting for me…" And with that, the girl exits the elevator and leaves the hotel.

The hotel clerk Tadashi looks at Mark with amazement. "So, what's your trick this time?"  
"…I started shocking them with the stun gun if they did not leave. Afterwards, I left them on the front porch sitting in a chair."  
"Isn't that a bit harsh though for a female?"  
"…When you have been dealing with them that long, there really is no other choice. The police do nothing about it, since there is no forced entry or hard evidence of them bothering me constantly…"  
"Still don't know how they get in?"  
"Regrettably, no."

Tadashi then goes back with his work, bidding Mark a good and safe night. Mark enters the elevator and heads to his room, which is mercifully vacant, save for a few of his other belongings that he has stored here. Mark pays for this room every single day just in case if someone else somehow got into his house and laid on his bed for certain purposes. They wouldn't always leave, so Mark had to leave his own house just to find peace and quiet.

_Man… I really could use a vacation, if just to get away from the lustful maniacs…_

Then his cell started ringing. 1:00 AM at night, and someone has the nerve to call him. Mark answers it anyway, despite the inconvenience.

[English] "Hello. This is Mark speaking."  
[Japanesse] " Hi Kalal-san"

_What… Who possibly, yet it sounds so familiar…_

[Japanesse] "Who is this?"  
"You don't remember me?"  
"Familiar, but I require a refresher."  
"Does Kyou remind you of anything?"  
"Ah, of course. Kyou Fujibayashi. I'm sorry, it's been so long."

The words of 'Score!' is heard in the backround, along with other speakers talking, but not fully understandable.

"Why are you calling me 1:00 AM in the morning?..."  
"Oh, about that…" A sound similar to a kick in the face, a slam into a wall, and the words similar to 'Ow', is heard.  
Kyou gets back on the line, "Sorry, I forgot all about the time difference… Well, we were wondering, can you come down and visit for the holidays? It's been so long since all of us got together and remembered the fun times we all shared."

_Chance for vacation with old friends, right when I need one. Perfect timing Kyou._

"Yeah, I'm open for the holidays. I could use a long vacation too; Sire's Workshop is quite tiring."

Another round of 'Score!' is also heard.

"Hey, Kyou. You don't have me on speaker phone, do you?"

Sounds of commotion are what followed.

"N-no, I can't possibly be on speaker phone…" Kyou tries to laugh it off, but to no effect.  
"It's fine. Hello to everyone present, but I'm afraid I have to get off. It's been a rough day for me today."  
"Okay. Goodbye Kalal-san."  
"Damnit, I told you-"  
"Bye bye!"

Kyou then hung up on him. Mark shuts his cellphone and lies down on the hotel bed.

_I bet she's grinning her face off… Some things never change, do they?_

Mark then turns to the lamp, shuts it off, and falls asleep. It would be another long day tomorrow…

- - - - -  
**The Dreamers**

Mark's gaze went over to a darkened corner of his office. A humanoid figure can now clearly be seen hidden there, but was not visible before. Yet, Mark knew of his presence since the start.

"So, decided to send one early for once, eh Justin?"  
Justin emerged from the shadows, "Yeah, I did. I still remember that day, the first one to notice, the first one to investigate, and the first one for revelation…"  
"Aye. Remember, the flight is today. You should sleep."  
"Sleep?" Justin laughs for a bit, "I already got my sleep, unlike you, Sir Romeo."  
"Always teasing me about that. Some things never change do they?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. Man, I remember the founding of Sire's Workshop. It was founded by the dreams and hopes of many like-minded kids You provided us the foundation, and our dreams were realized. We all owe you for something, Mark."  
"It's nothing Justin. This is all that I can do."  
"Even heroes have the right to dream. It's not easy being you, is it?"  
"One day of being me and many would be driven insane. Alas…"  
"Times can't be changed. You made us achieve our dreams, we owe you that. You gave us everything." Justin shakes his head, as if to ward off tears. "Hey, I'm thinking too much nowdays too, man. We're getting old."  
"That's my line."  
Justin laughs a bit again, "Of course it is." He composes himself, "Still staying true to a commitment made so many years ago. I don't know how you can survive."  
"I'll survive."  
"Heh, yeah, you have. All these years, you have been suffering for that." Justin then turns around and heads for the door, "Time to sleep, Sir Sleeps-A-Lot"  
"You little…"  
"Later Mark. Have a good one."  
"Yeah, you too Justin." Justin leaves the office, gently closing the door behind him.

_If only everything was like this… It feels as if Justin is too good of a friend to have, and yet I have been blessed with his support. He's a good man, yet here I am, concealed by a tattered cloak and hidden in the shadows…_

Mark shakes off such thoughts and stares once more at the album, "Well, off to Japan…"

- - - -  
**Airport Scene**

Now 8:06 in the morning, Mark finally arrived at the airport in Nashville, driven there by Justin. Mark went through the normal process, he deposited his luggage at the appropriate spot and headed through a few checkpoints. Now at the final checkpoint, he turns around to say farewell to Justin.

"Well, I guess this is where the president gets on board and gets shot down eh?"  
"Hey now, don't even joke about that. Sire's Workshop requires you to be alive, all of our dreams were built by your foundation. We lose that foundation, we all fall apart."  
"I know Justin, no need to remind me."  
"Anyway, Sire's Workshop shall continue to run despite your absence. Just make sure you do a little bit of work over the internet so everything isn't slowed down and that."  
"Nah, let everyone take off the time."  
"Come again?"  
"We are a few months ahead of schedule. Let everyone rest and spend time for their families for awhile, coming to work is voluntary while I'm gone."  
"Always have to do that, don't you?  
"Pretty much. See you later Justin."  
"Yeah, farewell Mark. Good luck to you."

Mark passes the final checkpoint without any difficulty. Even as the president of a famous game company was out of sight from Justin, Mark still knew he was there, forever watching his back.  
Despite his status, Mark was not swarmed by masses of people when he appeared in public. As per his request, the people shall treat Mark as a normal man, not some celebrity that reporters would always stalk him to gain any bit of info. Besides, Mark made it clear what would happen if anyone decided to mess with him or the ones he is affiliated with. Alas, there was always those that would stop at nothing, but they weren't reporters going after a story, but they wanted something else…

Mark sits down at the waiting area, leaving his possessions in front of him. Crossing his arms, Mark fell asleep rather quickly, but was awakened some time later by a young lady who happened to be the person at the ticket desk.

"Sir, you are on the plane to Detroit, right?"  
"Eh?" Mark yawned and opened his eyes to see the speaker, "Yes, I am on that plane."  
"Nearly everyone has boarded, we did not want to leave a famous figure behind just because he was sleeping…"  
Mark wards off his sleep, and then gets up and gathers his carry-on luggage. "Sorry about the inconvenience. I have a long trip ahead of me."  
The clerk smiles, "No problem Mark. Now, may I have your ticket at the desk?"  
"Of course…"

Mark follows her to the desk and shows his ticket.

"Clear. Have a good flight sir."  
"Have a good one yourself."

* * *

_That's it for Clannad: Last Requiem Episode 1. Hope to see you guys once again with yet another episode!_


End file.
